


3:31 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it wrapped around the legs of Gentleman Ghost's horse.
Kudos: 1





	3:31 PM

I never created DC characters.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it wrapped around the legs of Gentleman Ghost's horse and caused them to collapse.

THE END


End file.
